Interview With The President
by Maddeny
Summary: Naruto wants to play for The Kages, a professional baseball team. Naruto has no idea how to reach his dream, until he finds out that a fellow student's dad owns the team. That student is Gaara Sabaku. Being in journalism, Naruto figures he can interview Gaara, the student body government president, & befriend him to get closer to his dream. But nothing is that easy for Naruto. NxG
1. Chapter 1

Naruto huffed as he threw his head down on the table in front of him, _How is this guy the student body government president?_

From his seat, he could hear the confusion in the president's voice as he asked again, "...vending machines..?"

A small brunet sitting to the right of him nodded slowly as she tried to help him, "Yes Gaara. Our campus has several vending machines."

Gaara, the student body president, had a blank look on his face, "Right...so do they have anything to do with what we talked about last week? The prejudice issues, or whatever it was..."

Naruto wanted to get up and leave. This had been at least their 4 meeting since school started and this 'Gaara' kid still didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Naruto sat there wondering how he even got this position.

Matsuri gently placed a small hand on Gaara's arm, much to Gaara's apparent disgust, and cleared her throat, "It's okay Gaara! I'll explain it to you after the meeting is over! You tried your best! You're so smart!"

Two girls sitting to the left of Naruto nodded eagerly as they agreed with Matsuri and a tall guy wearing a baseball cap leaned forward to give Gaara a high five. Gaara just sat there glaring at the offensive appendage, his voice was deep as he spat out, "No."

Naruto's blank stare bore into the table as his eye twitched. Finally he coughed into his hand and put it in the air to get the groups attention, "Uhm, excuse me?"

He felt a pinch of nervousness as all eyes turned to him, his eyes flowed across the faces until he reached Gaara's. The president sat back in his chair as he put both arms behind his head and sighed, "Okay, go."

Naruto's eyebrows knotted as he shot up from his seat, "How are you even president of this group? You look like you couldn't care less!"

His arms flailed around as he became more passionate in his rant to the club, "I mean seriously! I'm not even in the 'student body government' and I think I care more than you! I'm only here because I'm a correspondent for the newspaper! Thank god I only have to come one more time."

Gaara sat in silence throughout the whole speech Naruto gave until the blonde took a breath and appeared to be finished. Finally when the blonde sat down and crossed his arms Gaara opened his mouth to respond, but Matsuri stood before he could get a word out, "Gaara is a great president! He shows up and everything!"

A small girl with pigtails next to her backed Matsuri up as she too scolded Naruto, "I don't know how you could say or think that about Gaara! He gives this club his all and it shows!"

Naruto was speechless. Were they serious? They really thought Gaara was giving 'his all'? Naruto was deciding if he was going to try and fight this clearly losing battle when he turned to the kid sitting next to him , "Are they serious? How can Gaara be this clueless this _whole _time and still have so many fans?"

The boy adjusted his sunglasses and pulled his coat collar further up his face, "My assumption would be that president Gaara just doesn't care about this whole organization. He's an intelligent student, just apathetic I suppose."

Naruto scoffed, "Then why is he still the president? Why does he even show up?"

Shino shrugged back at Naruto then gestured over towards Gaara, "He seems to be asking himself that same question."

Naruto looked over at Gaara and watched him struggle to care about the opinion of three very passionate freshman and their problems with the campus' water fountains.

Before Gaara had to pretend to care, time was up and the meeting was over. Several kids waited to walk out with Gaara, but Naruto was the first one to leave.

**DIVIDER LINE**

Naruto was on his way home to his dorm when a flash of green flew by and stopped in front of him. Before him stood a tall, bowl-cut haired boy, sporting athletic clothes and a bright green backpack. Naruto just smiled as he greeted him, "Hey Lee. What's up?"

The boy smiled back and stepped into rhythm with Naruto as they continued walking, "It appears the ratings of our school paper is up Naruto! How exciting is that!"

Naruto held back a laugh as he nodded, "Yeah, Lee. That's pretty exciting. You're a great editor, to it's really no surprise."

Lee stood proud as he accepted Naruto's compliment, "Why, thank you Naruto! However, it is great writer and journalists, like you, that make the paper what it is!"

Naruto just shrugged as he kept walking. Lee had always been like this; eager to please, a total team player, and just an overall nice guy. He met him last year, when he was just a freshman and Lee was a sophomore, one year his elder.

Lee continued when Naruto didn't respond fast enough for him, "So Naruto, I understand you had a student body government meeting today? Did you end up making it to said meeting?"

Naruto tried not to shudder as he recalled the meeting, "Oh, yeah Lee. I went."

Lee almost bounced as he walked in excitement at hearing Naruto's opinion of the meeting, "That is great news to hear, my friend! And how did it go?"

Naruto just walked for a moment, trying to decide how to answer that question, "Well, I think the president doesn't really care about what's really happening on campus. I don't even know how he got the position of being president."

Lee gasped dramatically, "What? You do not like Gaara Sabaku? Why not?"

Naruto just shrugged, "I don't know. He doesn't seem like a bad person. It's just that he doesn't seem to really be into the whole student body government thing."

Lee nodded in understanding, "Yes, well. Gaara is a quiet person and mostly keeps to himself from what I've heard about him. Truthfully, I sent you to the meetings because I figured since he is in your grade, you might know him."

Naruto shook his head, "Nope. His name sounds familiar, but that's it."

Lee got a thoughtful look on his face for a moment, "Yes, I don't know much about him either."

Naruto adjusted the backpack straps on his shoulders as he approached his dorm, "Well, here's my place. If there's anything else I should do for the student body government section of the paper, let me know."

Lee smiled and waved ferociously at Naruto while the blonde went inside his dorm building, "Will do, Naruto!"

Lee turned and continued walking while he thought of ways to get a better perspective of the student body president.

_Well, if he's shy...maybe a personal interview would help him become more confident in his answers and position of student body government president, _a wide smile melted across Lee's face as he came up with another way to get information for the paper, _I bet Naruto would love to be the one to do the interview since he's already been to some of the meetings!_

**DIVDER LINE**

Naruto pushed open the door to his apartment-style dorm, threw his backpack onto the counter, and opened the fridge all in one smooth motion. He grabbed a bottle of water and shut the fridge door as his roommate came out of the bathroom he and Naruto shared, wondering what all the commotion was.

"Dude, Naruto what's up?" Kiba asked as he pushed himself up onto the counter to sit. His feet dangled as he rested his head against the counter behind him, "Class not go well?"

Kiba and Naruto had been best friends since high school and their friendship was still just as strong now, in the beginning of their sophomore year of college.

Naruto sighed, "Class went fine, it was that stupid student body government meeting. Hey, where's Sasuke and...Kankuro, was it?"

Naruto thought back about the new set up this year. Kiba, Sasuke, and him had lived in these exact dorms last year and planned to stay again this year. They were apartment style, so there was a kitchen and family they all shared, and they each got a bedroom and shared two bathrooms. That had never been a problem because Kiba and Naruto shared while their other best friend from high school, Sasuke, had his own bathroom since there was no fourth roommate. This year, however, Kankuro moved in, so now Sasuke has to share a bathroom with a complete stranger.

_Serves him right, _Naruto thought, _it's what he gets for having his own bathroom all last year. _

Kiba shrugged, "I don't know where they are. Sasuke's probably getting his baseball shit together or something. He might even be at the gym. And I don't know where the new guy is. He finished the last of his packing though, looks like his bed room is all set."

Kiba sat for a moment and then smirked as he leaned forward, "Was the meeting totally boring? I figured it would be. Probably obnoxious, peppy students, trying to fix something that's not even broken."

Kiba jumped off the counter as he continued, "Oh, and has the president gotten any better? Did he know what he was talking about this time maybe?"

He walked up to Naruto and leaned against the counter next to him. Naruto just shook his head and then held it between his two hands, "No. Not at all. It's completely frustrating."

He pulled his hands away and made big gestures with them as he explained, "This kid just sits there while everyone else talks about ideas, some of them even good ones, and then when they ask for his opinion, he barley says anything. I don't think he even cares about the club or what they're trying to do."

Kiba nodded his head apologetically and patted Naruto's back, "I'm sorry, man. I know that's got to suck. How many more times do you have to go?"

Naruto titled his head over to Kiba and smiled for the first time since he entered the dorm, "Just one! One more time, and then I'm done with the stupid club and it's president for good."

Kiba smirked as he walked over to his room and before slipping inside he called to Naruto, "We'll see. Maybe this next meeting the president will have something interesting to say!"

Kiba's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Naruto gave Kiba's shut bedroom door the finger before grabbing his backpack off the counter and walking to his own bedroom. He unlocked the door while muttering to himself, "Good joke."


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Naruto_

**DIVDER LINE**

Naruto sat in the student body government meeting, holding his tongue as the rest of the club kissed Gaara's ass.

_This is the last meeting I have to go to, I can do this, _Naruto thought, _It's almost over anyway.  
_

As Naruto mentally talked himself out of losing control, Gaara sat at the head of the table, listening to some freshman to his left complain about the amount of campus security.

"I mean really, Mr. President," the short kid went on, " the amount of security this campus has is ridiculous! I can't even visit my girlfriend some nights without getting talked to by them!"

Gaara sat with his arms crossed as he answered the student, "...Konohamaru, was it?"

Gaara's voice was a lazy drawl.

The boy slowly nodded, "Uhm, yes sir."

Gaara sat up a bit as he went on, "Right, well. I'm certainly not going to contact campus security and tell them to stop patrolling. And I could hardly care less if you get stopped every night."

Konohamaru sat in silence as Gaara gave his opinion. He waited a moment when Gaara stopped talking to see if he would say something else, but when Gaara shrugged as an indication he was finished, Konohamaru spoke up, "Uhm, okay. Thanks Gaara."

Gaara looked at him and raised an eyebrow, surprised that Konohamaru actually thanked him for his apathetic, half-assed answer, "...you're welcome."

Gaara turned to the rest of the club, "Anything else?"

Several hands went up and a couple girls giggled as they pushed each other towards Gaara. Gaara took one look at the hands and took a deep breath, "Okay, you."

Naruto zoned out as Gaara continued answering questions. The door opened, grabbing Naruto's attention, and he looked to see who entered. He was filled with delight, and then immediate fear at why Lee could possibly be here. _Oh god oh god oh god. _Naruto's mind went a 1,000 miles a minute. _Please don't ask me to go to another meeting._

Lee's eyes searched the room, lighting up as they landed on Naruto. He walked straight up to Naruto and pulled out the empty seat next to him. "Hello Naruto! How's the meeting?"

Naruto looked over at Gaara, who was rolling his eyes, and looked back at Lee, "Well, it's going. Why are you here?"

Lee pulled his chair in under him and reached into his bag to get a notebook and a pencil, "Well, I was thinking, Naruto. Maybe this isn't the right approach to getting information on this club."

Naruto let a grin slip out as he began to stand up, "I totally agree, let's leave!"

Lee grabbed Naruto's arm to pull him back down to his seat, " I figured out a better way. One-on-one interview with the President!"

Naruto looked at Lee like he was crazy, "How the hell am I supposed to get in contact with Obama?"

Lee rolled his eyes and grinned at Naruto while he laughed, "You are so funny, Naruto! Not Obama, Gaara! President Gaara! Of the student body government!"

**DIVDER LINE**

Kiba sighed as he tried to get Naruto out of his room again, "Naruto...! Naaaruto! Come on, buddy."

Kiba knocked on the bedroom door with his knuckles as he continued to come up with reasons for Naruto to come out, "We can go get ramen for dinner! I'll pay! ...Well, Sasuke will pay!"

Sasuke interrupted from the couch, "No I won't."

Kiba ignored him and went on, "Come on Naruto. It can't be that bad!"

He heard movement on the other side of the door, and then Naruto's answer after the blonde let out an exaggerated sigh, "Kiba, I have to do a personal interview with this kid! I hate him, and I have to interview him, personally!"

Kiba heard a couple of bangs, which he assumed was Naruto hitting his head on the wall, before Naruto's rant continued, "I mean seriously, this can't get any worse."

Kiba rolled his eyes at how much Naruto was exaggerating, "Come on Naruto, it's not that ba-"

Kiba was interrupted as Sasuke appeared next to him and pushed him aside. "I got this, Kiba."

Kiba stopped for a moment and wondered if letting Sasuke take the lead was a good idea. No offense to the Uchiha, but when those two got together things could go from 0 to 100 pretty fast.

_I guess that's what happens when you have 13 years of friendship, _Kiba thought before he shrugged and walked away, _Well, it's not like Naruto can get any more upset than he is now._

Sasuke smacked the door with his hand and called out, "Dope. It's me."

"Ooooooh, great! The Uchiha is here to save the day!" Naruto's voice was filled with sarcasm, " Oh, Sasuke, I'm so happy you came!"

Sasuke growled and pushed on the door even harder, "Shut up, idiot. Quit being such a baby and come out here."

Kiba walked back up to the door, "Naruto, seriously, come out. I promise we don't have to talk about the interviews or anything. That's school stuff, you're at home now. You don't need to worry about that Gaara kid-"

Just then the door to their dorm opened and the latest roommate walked in, "Uhm, hey guys..."

Kankuro wasn't quite sure what to say when he walked in and saw two of his roommates leaning on the third roommates door. Kiba pushed away from the door and walked up to Kankuro while holding out his hand, "Hey, man. Kankuro, right?"

Kankuro set down the big box he was holding onto the counter and reached out to shake Kiba's hand, "Yeah. Nice to finally meet you and not have to keep leaving to get boxes from my car!"

Kiba smiled while Sasuke left Naruto's door to also shake Kankuro's hand, the two exchanged a nod, "And you're..."

Sasuke stepped back from the handshake, "Sasuke.", he finished for him.

"Got it! Where's the last roommate...Naruto?"

Kiba rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Naruto is in his room, being _a baby_!"He yelled the last part.

Kankuro laughed back and picked up the box again, "Well, I hope he comes out soon! I'd like to finally meet him. He can meet my brother too, he's carrying up my last box."

Kiba smiled, "Oh, you have a brother?"

Sasuke also was curious, "How old is he?"

Kankuro balanced the box while he unlocked his bedrooms door, "He's younger than me, by about a year. He's a sophomore here, actually."

Sasuke and Kiba nodded as they followed Kankuro into his room. Kiba was curious, and Sasuke didn't want to be rude. Kiba spoke up, "Why didn't you live with him?

Kankuro shrugged as he set the box on his bed and opened it to look inside, "Ehhh, Gaara likes to keep to himself. I figured if I lived with him, he would get annoyed real soon. He lives by himself a few blocks over in those apartments...what were those called...uhm,"

But Kiba and Sasuke weren't paying attention anymore. Kiba had a worried look on his face while Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. Kiba's voice was shaky as he asked, "Gaara...Gaara Sabaku is your brother?"

Kankuro looked up from unpacking the box and smiled, "Yeah, why?"

**DIVDER LINE**

Naruto shook his head in his room, _This is stupid. Kiba is right. I should just man up and get out there._

Standing up from his bed, brushing himself off, he took a deep breath and sighed, _Here we go._

Naruto opened his bedroom door and stepped out to finally meet the new roommate when he saw him.

Standing in the entrance of his door was Gaara Sabaku. Standing there in all his no-shits-given, apathetic glory.

Naruto was about to ask why the hell he was here when Kankuro walked out from his room, "Hey Gaara! Thanks for helping me, man."

Just then Kankuro noticed Naruto had finally come out of his room, "Hey, Naruto right? Nice to finally meet you!"

Naruto dragged his eyes away from Gaara to shake Kankuro's hand, "Yeah, nice to meet you too..."

Kankuro went on to answer Naruto's unasked question, "That's my brother Gaara! He just came to help me finish moving in. You'll probably see a lot of him," Kankuro laughed, "But it's fine cause he's pretty quiet anyway."

Kankuro was confused, Kiba and Sasuke weren't surprised, and Gaara couldn't have cared less as Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, then turned and walked directly into his bedroom for the rest of the night.

Kankuro let out a confused chuckle and then turned to Kiba and Sasuke, "Was it something I said?"


End file.
